


Watermelon

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [19]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Willy really needs to stop watching Mitch eat.





	Watermelon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Popsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193031) by [Flyingintospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace). 



Willy really needed to stop watching Mitch eat food.

This time it was watermelon and Willy was sure that he had never seen anyone eat something so messy. Watermelon juice was dripping down Mitch’s face, down his chin onto his bare chest. Willy watched a drip trail all the way down Mitch’s throat.

Of course this time he could do something about Mitch.

And, oh, he definitely intended too.

Mitch got up to get another piece of watermelon but Willy snagged his wrist, stopping him.

Mitch froze, eyes shifting towards him, in an attempt to look innocent.

But Willy knew better. “Where you going Mitchy?” William asked, not looking at Mitch, continuing to scroll through his phone.

“Wanted some more watermelon,” Mitch answered, he testingly tried to tug his wrist away.

Willy tightened his grasp.

And Mitch stilled again.

Interesting.

“Bring me a piece?” Willy requested.

“Sure,” Mitch answered, swallowing a bit harder than normal.

Willy held onto his wrist for a moment longer before finally releasing him.

Mitch seemed thrown off balance by Willy’s action but finally headed over to the where the cut watermelon was. Willy watched him out of the corner of his eye. Saw him pause at the table for longer than necessary. He picked up a couple slices of watermelon and started to head back towards Willy.

“Bring a plate?” Willy called.

Mitch froze. Looking confused. But then his eyes flashed. “You know what I think you should come and get it,” Mitch decided.

Willy wasn’t sure if Mitch was talking about the watermelon he was holding or something else but Willy was going to show Mitch who was in charge here. “No, you be a good boy and bring it here,” Willy ordered.

Mitch flushed.

Willy turned back to his phone. And soon Mitch was hovering next to Willy’s chair, looking unsure of what to do next. Willy knew he was there but continued to play on his phone. Mitch cleared his throat.

“Yes?” Willy asked.

“I...here’s your watermelon?” Mitch said.

“Thanks, Mitchy,” Willy said, reaching towards the plate but then instead pulled Mitch into his lap. Mitch was startled but somehow he managed to not drop the plate with the watermelon. “Willy!”

“Oh shush,” Willy said, he took the plate of watermelon, setting it to the side. He still had an arm around Mitch, not that he was exactly trying to get away, though. “Who taught you how to eat watermelon, hmmmm? I’ve never seen someone be so messy? So I thought I’d help you with that?”

“Oh really?” Mitch said.

Willy pressed a kiss to the edge of Mitch’s jaw. Mitch gasped and it only encouraged Willy, he went to work kissing and licking at the sticky juice that covered Mitch’s skin. When he was satisfied with his cleaning job, Mitch was panting and Willy had a new idea.

“Open up,” Willy murmured, right next to Mitch’s ear.

Mitch swallowed. But he was still defiant as he murmured back, “Make me.”

“You don’t think I won’t?” Willy said, as his hand slid up Mitch’s throat, fingers wrapping around his jaw and pressed his fingers in, attempting to make Mitch open his jaw.

Not that Mitch was giving in that easily. Whining lowly and attempting to squirm away.

But Willy, ignored his struggles as he reached for a piece of watermelon that Mitch had brought over. It was way to big to fit in Mitch mouth but it didn’t stop Willy from pressing it against his lips. “Come on Mitchy,” Willy murmured. “Be a good boy and eat your watermelon,”

Mitch let out a whimper, lips parting enough that Willy was able to push the watermelon a little further.

Mitch whined, opening his mouth further, his tongue licking out to taste the fruit.

Willy pushed the watermelon in further, his hand slipping from the corner of Mitch’s mouth but staying around his throat.

Juice was squeezed out of the watermelon, escaping Mitch’s mouth, dripping once again down Mitch’s jaw and throat and over Willy’s fingers.

Mitch finally gave up, opening his mouth.

“Now suck,” Willy ordered.

And Mitch obeyed.

Sucking and licking at the piece of fruit, slowly whittling down the watermelon, as Willy continued to push it deeper.

Willy had leaned closer once more and began to press kisses to the side of his mouth, tongue flicking out to lick at the juice still escaping.

However before they could go any further they were interrupted by the patio door open.

“Really you two?” Auston said with a sigh.

Mitch pulled away from the watermelon, licking his lips. “Well you know there’s lots more watermelon over there. You could come join us?”

A predatory smile appeared on Auston face and Willy swallowed deeply wondering what was going to happen next.


End file.
